It is general that a cosmetic case like a compact, an eye-shadow, etc. has a case body and a cover. The case body contains a content plate and a puff case while the cover is fixed to the case body by a hinge and a mirror is fixed thereto at the inner side.
This compact case is made so far only by the container having the same structure after cosmetic was developed. Although products with various shapes and designs have been made to satisfy various taste of customer in purchase, there must be a limitation in the change of the structure as long as the structure having the case body and the cover installed to the case body by the hinge is maintained, as mentioned before.
Thus, it is tried to satisfy the taste of customer by the restrictive change in the shape or color of the case rather than the improvement of the structure of the compact case having the case body and the cover installed to the case body by the hinge. However, that product has a shortage in that their life cycle is short because there is a limitation to satisfy the taste of customer through a simple change in the shape.
Also, those products has a shortage in that factors to increase customers' price of the compact case can be occurred because developing cost according the development and usage of manpower according to the research should be increased due to the short life cycle.
The applicant of the present invention has invented a compact case with complex structures of a sliding structure, a hinge structure and a fixing structure of the unfolding angle of the content case and external case as disclosed by registered utility patents Nos. 20-0393233, 20-0393234, 20-0393235 and 20-0393380; and another compact case whose cover slides to open or close from the case body as disclosed by utility patent applications Nos. 2005-29249 and 2005-30332.
The compact case disclosed by the registered utility patents Nos. 20-0393233, 20-0393234, 20-0393235 and 20-0393380 includes a cosmetic material container and a case. The cosmetic material container contains cosmetic material and guiding grooves are provided on the both sides of the cosmetic material container. A mirror is attached on the external side of the compact case, a guiding groove and a guiding protruder with a predetermined shape are provided on the both of its side walls and one of the side walls is opened so that the cosmetic material container can be appeared or disappeared by sliding.
It is not necessary to carry an extra mirror because user can look her face at any time in the mirror attached to the compact case.
Also, the user can makeup with the external mirror because the external side of the case can be leaned at a predetermined angle with respect to the cosmetic material case.
However it is necessary to make good for the compact case because its cost is high due to the complexity of the structure and there is a shortage to use both hands when pulling the content case out from the external case.
In the meantime, the compact case disclosed by the registered utility patents Nos. 2005-29249 and 2005-30332 has the structure that the cover slides along the guiding rail installed on the both sides of the case body. Although the cost of the compact case is low because its structure is very simple, there is a shortage in that the powder of the contained cosmetic material in the case body can be dropped on the cloth of the user because the cover is maintained horizontal toward the case body when it is opened or closed and the case body must be leaned when makeup with looking at the portion of the face in the mirror attached to the cover.
Thus, the applicant of the present invention invented a compact case including merits of the two type compact cases.